callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Nacht der Untoten
Nacht der Untoten (German for "Night of the Undead") is the first level in the unlockable Nazi Zombies bonus campaign in Call of Duty: World at War for Xbox 360, PS3 and PC. Players can team up together with up to three other players online or in split screen co-op or as a single player solo mission. Gameplay Information Nacht der Untoten is set in a run-down building, almost identical to the one on Airfield, where up to four players must defend against a limitless number of waves of zombies for as long as possible. Each room in the building contains a number of windows that can be barricaded with wooden planks. Zombies knock off each wooden plank in order to climb through the window and enter the building. Zombies do not carry, use, or drop any weapons, and only use melee attacks. Two consecutive melee attacks will put a player into Second Chance. When a player is down, another player may revive them by walking up to the downed player and hold the action button. This causes the reviving player to stick a "syrette" into the downed player. If the downed player is not revived in an amount of time, then they will bleed out and they will have to spectate other players until it's the end of the round. The game ends when all players are down or dead. The game is divided into rounds, sometimes referred to as "waves" or rarely "days" by players. Once a round is finished (by killing all the zombies), there is a small period of time, about 5-10 seconds, where players can repair barricades, buy weapons and regroup for the next round of the undead. As the game progresses, the zombies will come in larger numbers, have more health, and move faster. While the core elements of the normal game are still present (i.e. aiming down weapon sights, reviving team members in Second Chance), unique gameplay features have been added to Nacht der Untoten. Point System All players start off with 500 points. Players gain points by repairing barricades (reattaching wooden planks to windows or fixing stone walls) and killing zombies. Repairing barricades will give players 10 points for each wooden plank or piece of rock reattached. Shooting, meleeing, and killing zombies will also earn points. 10 points are awarded for each non-fatal shot, while the killing shot awards 60 points (70 for an upper chest or neck shot kill). A headshot will award 100 points, while a melee attack will be awarded with 130 points for the killing stab. A grenade kill will give 50 points. The points are used to buy weapons for varying costs (or from the Mystery Box for 950 points each), ammunition for half the price of the respective weapon (unless it is exclusive to the "Mystery Box", therefore ammo may only be retrieved from the box by trading in the weapon and receiving the weapon again or from the Max Ammo power-up) and unlock new rooms in the building for 1000 points per clearance of debris. Power-Ups Zombies occasionally drop power-ups that are beneficial to players. * Double Points - All points a player gains are doubled. This power-up lasts for 30 seconds. Its in-game drop is a "x2" symbol. * Insta-Kill - This power-up will give players one-hit kills on Zombies. When a player kills a Zombie with this power-up in play, the Zombie's head will almost always explode regardless of where the bullet hit, killing it instantly. The player will be awarded 10 points for the shot, and 50 for the kill, once again regardless of where the bullet hit. Therefore, players should not aim for headshots during insta-kill. This power-up lasts for 30 seconds. The in-game drop is a human skull. If the player has a flamethrower, it will be most effective during Insta-Kill, as a very small burst of flame will kill any zombie instantly, allowing the player to incinerate a large group of zombies in under a second. * Nuke - This power-up causes an incineration of all zombies currently on the map. There is a small delay before the nuke activates and kills all zombies, who are set on fire and whose heads explode, causing them to die instantly, starting with the zombies closer to the bomb, and spreading outwards. Unlike Verrückt and Shi No Numa, or Der Riese, players receive 0 points for the zombies that were killed by the Atomic Bomb. The in-game drop is an atomic bomb. (On the I touch version the use icon says atomic bomb) * Max Ammo - This power up gives all players full reserve ammunition for all weapons. However, it will not replenish rifle grenades, frag grenades or Molotov Cocktails in Nacht der Untoten and Verrückt. It will also not replenish the ammo of a person who is down. It will replenish the ammo of the weapon they are using WHILE down, but when they are revived their ammo will be the same as it was before being downed. The in-game drop is denoted by an ammo box. Weapons In Nacht der Untoten, all players start with an M1911. Players can purchase more weapons next to their specific buy zones, which are indicated by a chalk outline of the gun on a wall. Ammunition can be bought from the weapon's buy zone at half the price of the weapon. Ammunition for weapons that do not have buy zones (i.e. M1911, Deployable FG42) must be obtained from a Max Ammo power-up or by obtaining the same weapon from the Mystery Box (the latter option being possible but unlikely). It is possible for a player to have twice the amount of ammunition for a given weapon by carrying two weapons that use the same ammunition (i.e. carrying a Double-Barreled Shotgun and Trench Gun). Players can also choose to pay 950 points for a random weapon from the "Mystery Box" (denoted by two question marks) in the "Help" room, an unlockable room on the same floor as the starting room. When a player activates the box, it will open up and cycle through a variety of weapons, eventually stopping at a random weapon. The weapons that can be obtained from the "Mystery Box" also include weapons that cannot be bought from buy zones on the wall, such as the Ray Gun, M-2 Flamethrower, and Panzerschreck. No Japanese weapons can be obtained from the "Mystery Box" (or are available in Nacht der Untoten), and the only Russian weapon available is the PTRS-41. On the second floor of the building there is also a cabinet that will randomly give one of three sniper rifles at the cost of 1500 points. Weapons available are listed below: Starting *M1911 *Stielhandgranate x2 Downstairs, starting room *M1 Carbine (600 points) *Kar98k (200 points) Downstairs, help room *Double-Barreled Shotgun (1200 points) *M1 Thompson (1200 points) *Any weapon from the Mystery Box (950 points) Upstairs *Sawed-Off Double-Barreled Shotgun w/Grip (1200 points) *BAR (1800 points) *M1897 Trench Gun (1500 points) Sniper Cabinet (upstairs) The sniper cabinet costs 1500 points, and gives a random sniper rifle, either the PTRS-41, the Springfield w/scope, or most commonly, the Kar98k w/scope. Note: On the iPod touch and iPhone version, the upstairs cabinet will give out a flamethrower every time, not a sniper rifle. Other weapons *Holy pistol (only available through use of the PC command console) *BRAAAINS... (only available through use of the PC command console) *Walther P38 (only available through use of the PC command console) *PPSh-41 (Only on the iPod Touch) Effectiveness of Weapons This list has been determined through play-testing. Note that this section is subject to player opinion. If something written is wrong, or is bad advice, this can be discussed on the talk page. *.357 Magnum Revolver — An excellent weapon to have up to round 15. Its one-shot kill ability (depending on range) makes it a highly coveted weapon among players. However, it isn't without its flaws. It only has a capacity of 6 cartridges, its rate of fire is capped at around 100 RPM, and requires frequenting reloading. This takes away time, which isn't something you always have. Other than that, this weapon makes a great alternative to a lot of other weapons the player may be wielding. It can penetrate up to 3 zombies, which really helps if you are employing a strategy that involves funneling the zombies into a small choke point, although once the magnum loses its one-shot killing power, begin your search for a Ray Gun. *Browning M1919 — A powerful but slow reloading weapon. The accuracy is good and the rate of fire is also high. However, its reload time is a bit longer (even with reload cancel) than most guns. You should always aim down the sights since this gun has bad hip-accuracy (unless you are shooting zombies point blank). If looking for a Machine gun, choose this or the MG42. The BAR is not strong enough in the later rounds. *Double-Barreled Shotgun — Although it is powerful enough to be a one shot kill until high rounds and has a faster reload time than the Trench Gun, there is not really any time at which this gun is preferable. On low rounds the player should be able to easily kill the zombies while they are a fair distance away, while on later rounds there are a large amount of zombies, so the player will not have enough ammo in the magazine to defeat them all. It is a good weapon to use at and under round 7. The frequent reloading of this gun is quite frustrating because of the swarms of zombies and only two maximum shells. *FG42 — A good weapon to have in the early-mid rounds. It's strong, light, and has a rate of fire that can rival the MG42's. However, its small magazine capacity prevents it from being a reliable gun as the game progresses. Best used to quickly score lots of points to be able to get another weapon when it runs out of ammo, its recoil is quite high, so it is advisable to aim low and let the recoil walk the fire up. *Gewehr 43 — As with other semi-automatic weapons, this gun is only effective in the earlier rounds. However, in the later rounds, its lack of power, small capacity, and semi-auto nature make it ineffective against the zombie horde. If you get it, you should have traded it off by round 12. *Kar98k — Reliable in the first round as it is a 1-hit kill to the head and chest, however, after round 1 up to round 4 the player must rely on head shots to maintain it's 1-hit kill power, while many players think it's inferior to the M1 Carbine due to it's Bolt-Action system, it is actually statistically better in many aspects due to greater range, accuray, and head shots always kill until round 4 unlike the Carbine. But after round 5, it is recommended that the player trade it in for a more powerful weapon as by then it will take a whole magazine to kill 1 zombie. *Knife — Reliable in the early rounds, where the Zombies are weaker. It is an excellent way to conserve ammo and get many points. However, as the rounds drag on, the zombies become more resilient to knife blows. This prevents the knife from being an effective weapon in the mid to later rounds. It excels in usage during Insta-Kill. Also, the number of knife attacks to take down a zombie are the same as the round number (except round 4, where it is still 3), so past round 4 or 5, using it is dangerous. An effective strategy to use with the knife if a zombie corners the player and the player needs to reload a slow gun, if the player shot enough bullets in him, 1 or 2 knife slashes will probably kill him; this can be a lifesaver.M1911 — It's more reliable in the beginning of the game, where there are less zombies. These zombies are very weak, which will allow it to scratch up some points. However, this pistol should be traded off as soon as the player can afford a much more reliable gun. *M1 Carbine — Although having slightly less power, accuracy, and range than the Kar98k, it has a much migher fire rate and holds 3x the rounds of the Kar98.So it's your choice between it and the kar98k. It should be avoided after round 6-7. *M1 Garand — It's semi-automatic and it's quite accurate, but low ammo count and weaker damage compared to other weapons are its downfalls, so it's advisable to trade it off by round 10. The player can also get one with a grenade launcher attachment. Far more reliable in the other maps, but it can be a good primary offensive weapon until round 12. *M1 Thompson — A decent weapon with high power, and a fast reload time (shorter if the magazine is NOT empty). Due to the upward recoil on this, headshots are easily obtainable with bursts. This gun is very mobile, and allows the player to run round at a decent speed. Also, the player can purchase ammo off the wall for it. The major downside to this gun is the small magazine size and high rate of fire which absorbs ammo quickly, although this is less of a problem given its quick reload time. Overall, a decent weapon and a good choice for the mid rounds (10-17). *M2 Flamethrower — Although highly powerful, the player has to wait 3-5 seconds for the zombie to die after they burn them, so this weapon is not recommended if there are many zombies coming forwards, unless the player has the time to burn a large group with all the fuel. This makes camping in one spot a trap. It has unlimited ammo, so it can be fired forever (taking into account the cooldown periods). It often obstructs the player’s teammate(s)' view of the area due to the cloud of fire. When it overheats, the player can be defenseless, unless the player has a backup weapon which they could use. This weapon also has high mobility unlike the machine guns. This weapon rises to the top when on Insta-Kill, as a mere tap of the trigger can kill any zombie. There is one strategy the flamethrower is useful in: First, the player should go upstairs and go down from there, then, hope for a Flamethrower from the Mystery Box, then guard there. Once the player has used up their primary weapon ammo, they should pull out the Flamethrower and run laps around the help room burning the zombies as they run. This is mostly a preference-based weapon, and its practicality depends on the player's style. *M1897 Trench Gun — The Trench gun is considered to be an excellent weapon against the zombie invasion. But eventually by round 12, it may take two or more shots to kill one zombie. By then, players may need to get as close as possible for a reliable kill (Hopefully a 2 shot kill at the least). When locked in a small space in other maps and by the grenade pickup here, it will be effective about 85% of the time. If the player is a window guarder, the trench gun will do well. But compared to the Sawed-off double barreled shotgun, it has less range, and less stopping power. *M1918 Browning Automatic Rifle — Its damage is high in the early rounds but it has a slower rate of fire than most weapons which means it will be easy to conserve ammo unless fired fully automatic, but in the later rounds it has a sharp drop in power, therefore the player is recommended to be traded off for an HMG. *MG42 — This high powered MG can lay waste to entire lines of zombies. It is extremely effective due to its unrivaled rate of fire. However, this gun has the most recoil of any weapon in Nazi Zombies (Even more than M1919). Therefore, it is advised to burst fire when possible. However, if there is a whole line of Zombies, then it may be worth it to go all out. This gun eats ammo, but the reload time is halved compared to Multiplayer. This gun rivals the Ray Gun and in many places it is better. *Molotov Cocktail — This incendiary device is not the most reliable weapon. Its only benefit is setting zombies on fire, leaving them to die a very slow and painful death. On the other side, it can turn the zombies into crawlers, (useful if you require additional time to prepare for the next round) but it can also limit your teammates' vision and put the player in Last Stand if they are not careful. There is no real downside to buying it, as it does not use any weapon slots. The only zombie that this weapon will kill is the one that the bottle makes contact with (Due to the fact that the bottle explodes). *MP40 —It has less power, accuracy, and range than the thompson, but holds 12 more rounds. Overall, a good choice at rounds 3-7, but is highly avoidable in the later rounds. *PTRS-41 — This sniper rifle is extremely powerful, has a penetrating bullet, and is one shot kill up to around round 20. It is however very difficult to use in short range situations as it has very low accuracy without the scope. The player can use it to 'No-Scope' the zombies at close range. The PTRS is best used to guard windows as players will be shooting zombies at long distances and can kill multiple zombies in a row with a single shot if lined up right. The player can also stand upstairs above the help room and snipe from there. In later rounds however this is not recommended unless players know that they are heavily guarded. This gun has a long reload time, so it's advised to Reload Cancel. *Panzerschreck — The Panzerschreck usually just turns the zombies into crawlers. Plus, it's heavy, hazardous to the player, limits the players vision (through the smoke and iron sights), can put the player in last stand if they are too careless with it, and comes with little spare ammo (4 rockets). *PPSh-41-This gun is only available on the I touch, and is extremely effective, the PPSH 41 appears to have a much higher damage output than in any other map. *Ray Gun — This weapon is, for most players, the best weapon in the game. Its a one shot kill splash damage up to round 17 is unrivaled, and its large magazine size of 20 charges is huge for a gun of such power. The player can carry 180 rounds (including the magazine), so the likelihood of getting a "Max ammo" item before running out is extremely high. However, its splash damage can easily result in a player downing themself. This gun is effective at long range, but some find it inaccurate due to the delay between the firing of the shot and when it hits. It is much easier to hit zombies traveling in a straight line towards you. Its also useful when the player is in last stand; by firing at the ground next to the player, it will kill any zombies attacking the reviver. *Sawed-Off Double-Barreled Shotgun w/Grip — This gun has the same advantages and disadvantages as the Double-Barreled Shotgun, however it has a shorter range with higher power. Whether to use this or the Double-Barreled Shotgun is a matter of personal preference. The amounts of gibs produced, however, make it very entertaining to play with. *Springfield — (Un-scoped or scoped) It has extremely low power, even on round 1. Its iron sights are not accurate compared to other weapons. If the player happens to come across a scoped version, however, it may be worth taking as it is a 1-hit kill like the Scoped Kar98k, but only up to about round 7. Other than that, it is recommended that the player avoids this weapon. *StG44 — Not a very good gun overall as this gun is relatively weak and its ammo will deplete quickly. It does have advantages, like its accuracy, high mobility, and relatively short reload time, but it is very inaccurate when tracking targets, so it's advisable to lead shots. It is recommended to look for an HMG over this. *Stielhandgranate — Although not really usable as a main weapon, these can be useful when there is a large group of zombies or you are out of ammo. These are often used after the pistol ammo has been used up at the start of the game. Later on grenades become slightly annoying as they often create crawlers, which make you have to shift your view to the floor, which can sometimes either disorient you or cost you valuable seconds. This is effective to throw at windows when zombies are breaking through, as it will either slow them down or kill them outright. On the other hand, using these grenades at a later round is sometimes useful to purposefully create a crawler. Since it moves slowly, one player can distract it while the others use the time to repair windows and acquire better weapons before the round ends. Hints and Tips See: Nacht der Untoten/Strategies. Trivia See: Nacht der Untoten/Trivia Category:Call of Duty: World at War Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty: World at War Single Player Levels Category:Nazi Zombies